


Patience

by BirdSpirit



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Delayed Orgasm, Edging, F/F, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Some Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSpirit/pseuds/BirdSpirit
Summary: LeBlanc teases Elise under the table during a meeting.





	Patience

Elise was bored. She had her chin in her left hand, elbow resting on the flat wooden surface as she watched the eager boy analyze the weak points in Noxus’ army defenses. LeBlanc was putting their youngest members to the test, and she had wanted the Spider Queen present to assist in picking out anyone showing prodigal talent. Bullshit. Elise had been purposely grilling the first two unfortunate souls for her own amusement, but now she was falling asleep. She and the Matron were seated in the back of the room at the end of the rectangular table. LeBlanc was admittedly in a more regal position than she was; the Matron at least appeared to be feigning interest. The front was lit brightly by candles, shrouding the rest of the area in darkness so that members could better view the presentation. The Spider Queen barely repressed a sigh. To her right, she felt Evaine shift, moving her chair closer. Elise lazily tilted her head towards side, fully expecting the Deceiver to whisper something into her ear. She jerked in surprise when she felt a hand on her upper thigh instead. Vladimir was sitting around the corner of the table, and he turned to look at her when he caught the movement. Elise raised an eyebrow at him and then rolled her orbs toward the young Black Rose member. The hemomancer just nodded in agreement before turning back, a smirk pulling at his lips. He wouldn't be here anyway if one of these children wasn't a potential blood mage. At least they were suffering together.

LeBlanc's hand began to trail towards her inner thigh, and Elise's free hand shot out to stop her under the table. She turned to glare at the Deceiver, but Emilia was simply staring forward, focusing intently on the presentation. The Spider Queen scowled and began to pull the hand away, but a sudden coldness around her wrist put her efforts to a halt. There was a light clink of metal, a sound that could easily be dismissed as someone shifting, and she suddenly found her right hand bound to the side of the chair by a golden chain. The Shadow Isler swore internally.

The Matron had taken the momentary lapse of attention to pull her hand free, and she was once again running her digits over the inside of Elise’s thigh. The Spider Queen tugged at her makeshift handcuff, but her chair creaked loudly and she froze. She didn’t have to turn now to see a glint in LeBlanc’s amber eyes. As the intruding hand reached the apex of her legs, she inhaled deeply and reflexively closed them. Elise tried to shift away, but her seat groaned again, and she winced. Fuck. The fingers suddenly swept away, going back to massaging her thigh. The spider mage exhaled, relaxing just the slightest. LeBlanc rubbed her knee, putting light pressure on what she knew were Elise’s sensitive points. The Spider Queen kept her gaze straight ahead, trying to not shift around as the first tendrils of arousal sparked in her lower belly. It wasn’t long before she felts fingers back on her upper thigh again, and this time the Deceiver’s long digits deftly undid the button to her pants. Elise immediately attempted to cross her legs, but her action had clearly been anticipated, and a pair of golden chains looped around her knees to hold them in place. She ground her teeth in frustration, and began to weave a spell to break through the metal under her breath.

LeBlanc suddenly dug her nails into the sensitive skin on her abdomen, and the Shadow Isler hid a wince behind her left hand as her concentration broke. Knowing the goddamn witch, she’d likely make an effort for the Spider Queen to draw attention to herself if she resisted, and Elise wasn’t about to be caught with someone’s hand down her pants during a meeting, even if it was with LeBlanc. The Matron held the pressure for another moment in warning before she continued her path downward, massaging Elise’s abdomen and trailing over the lower half of her tattoo.

Elise bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when LeBlanc brushed over her lower lips. She could feel she was already slightly wet from the previous ministrations, and the teasing only made it worse. Her breath hitched as the pad of a finger brushed over her clit. Evaine paused for a moment, leaving the spider mage wound up in anticipation before she began to rub the hardening nub in circles. Elise almost whined. Almost. She was panting slightly now, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead, and her subtle sounds had managed to draw the brief attention of others seated at the table. Thankfully their gazes were only temporary thanks to her glaring. It took all her willpower to not jerk as LeBlanc flicked at her clit.

Soft fingers slid up and down her wet slit, teasing at her entrance, and the Spider Queen faked a cough to suppress a moan. Her face felt hot. Hell, her entire body felt hot. She knew that anyone who looked over now would wonder if something was wrong. Elise inhaled sharply, her spider legs twitching as LeBlanc began to finger her slowly, palm rubbing against her aching clit. The spider mage’s eyes watered as she focused intently on the board, seeing nothing but the pleasure coursing through her veins. She couldn’t control the jerking of her extra appendages and had to curl them around her shoulders to keep still. Sudden polite clapping echoed throughout the room, making her start. “Well-done,” LeBlanc’s calm voice broke through her sex-induced haze, and Elise blinked a few times, “-have anything else to say?”

The Spider Queen looked blankly over at the Matron before she realized everyone was looking at her. Holy shit, how red was her face? Evaine had a patient smile over her lips. Elise quickly assumed that the Deceiver had asked her if she had any questions for the young member and stammered, “Uh, n-no. Nothing.”

She hoped her voice sounded better out loud than in her head, thanking the heavens Emilia had decided to not twitch her hand while she had been speaking. LeBlanc dipped her head casually and her amber orbs slid innocently to the front of the room. “Right. Who’s next? Ah, last but not least, of course.”

The Shadow Isler wanted to scream. She couldn’t handle this for another ten minutes. Sure enough, as soon as the young girl began speaking, Evaine’s fingers resumed their motion. They curled inside her, massaging against her g-spot, and Elise’s vaginal walls clenched reflexively in response. Her abdominal muscles flexed in a vain effort to grind against the hand. She could feel an orgasm fast approaching, but LeBlanc suddenly stopped, seeming to sense that Elise was close.

You’ve got to be fucking kidding. The Spider Queen hissed quietly in frustration at being denied. The Matron returned to teasing her slit, brushing against her clit with her thumb occasionally. This process continued for practically an eternity, with LeBlanc pushing Elise to the edge but never letting her tip over. Her clit was so sensitive now that she had to keep every muscle tensed so she wouldn’t jerk abruptly every time it was touched. Elise was quite sure she was going to die if this didn’t end soon. She was so wet she was practically dripping.

LeBlanc’s ministrations had died down simply teasing her entrance, knowing she was unable to hand much more than that at this point. The Spider Queen panted heavily, eyes squeezed shut and a shaking hand covering her mouth. She tried to make it appear as if she was simply thinking, but she wasn’t sure if she even cared anymore at this point. She was barely able to focus on anything else. All her senses had honed in on the rage inducing feeling of arousal between her thighs.

Just as she was sure she was about to faint, she heard people begin to get up around her. She had been so lost in LeBlanc’s ministrations that she had completely missed any sort of applause and following comments. Elise wanted to shoot up out of her seat, but she knew she was still bound. The rest of the candles in the room were lit, and to her relief, the chains slipped away. The Spider Queen fixed her pants and stood up as soon as she was free, making a fast beeline for the door. “Elise,” Evaine’s voice was a gentle lilt as she spoke, “Walk with me, would you?”

A soft growl passed through Elise’s throat as she froze in place to wait for the Matron. She kept her face cautiously angled away from the majority of the Black Rose members. Vladimir nodded at her as he passed, seemingly too eager to leave to notice her distress. His hand brushed her arm as he turned for the exit, and it took all of Elise’s effort to not jump three feet in the air. There was a soft chuckle, and she tensed at LeBlanc’s hand on the small of her back. The Matron winked knowingly as she led them out into the hall. As soon as they turned the corner and were out of sight of any prying eyes, the Spider Queen turned around and slammed Evaine into the nearest wall, the sharp tip of a spider leg at her throat, “You bitch,” she hissed, “What the fuck was that for?”

LeBlanc let out a carefree laugh as if Elise wasn’t threatening her life. “I must say dear, I was rather impressed by your performance. Would you like a reward?” she purred. Her knee was suddenly between the Spider Queen’s legs, and the Shadow Isler faltered as she was reminded exactly how aroused she was. Evaine took the chance to shove the threatening appendage away and pull the other mage in for a wet open-mouthed kiss.

The spider mage immediately responded against her better judgement, and she finally allowed a soft moan to pass from her lips as she sucked on the Matron’s tongue. Her clawed hands slid up to LeBlanc’s shoulders, holding her tightly in place. Evaine was grinning into the kiss, knowing she had Elise exactly where she wanted her. The Spider Queen knew she would regret this later, but she was so aroused she couldn’t bring herself to care. She began to grind against the Matron’s leg, breath hitching at the delicious friction. The other woman’s quiet chuckle filtered through to her again and Elise wrapped her hand around LeBlanc’s throat, gripping tightly in warning. “Shut up and fuck me,” she barked.

Amber eyes stared amusedly at her as Evaine blinked lazily, seemingly contemplating the order. Elise snarled and LeBlanc tsked as she put a hand to her face, brushing her sharp cheekbone. The Spider Queen frowned, for it was rare for such an intimate gesture to pass between them. The Matron slipped the crook of her thumb between her lips, and Elise could taste herself on her finger as she sucked on it briefly. All the while, blood red orbs held their gaze with amber. It was Evaine’s twisted way of an apology, one in which the Matron knew she had crossed the line, but that she was just as likely to do it again. The Spider Queen’s grasp around her neck loosened, allowing LeBlanc to move her body flush against Elise’s and flip them around so that the Shadow Isler was against the wall. The Deceiver’s gaze darted to her cleavage, and she began to slide South, pressing against her every curve. She briefly halted to nip at the flesh between Elise’s breasts, but the spider mage impatiently pushed her to keep going.

Chuckling, LeBlanc came to a stop, knelt before the Spider Queen. She easily dragged her pants back down, and Elise hissed when she felt the cool air touch her burning core. She wasted no time gripping the back of the Deceiver’s head, pushing her face forward. Elise inhaled sharply as LeBlanc’s tongue lapped at her slit, tasting the copious amount of juices from nearly half an hour of teasing. She leaned heavily against the wall to support herself, crying out when the Matron reached her clit. LeBlanc teethed the hardened nub lightly, ripping a groan from the Spider Queen.

Then she stopped.

“Evaine,” Elise hissed, “Now.”

She formed a fist with the hand in the Deceiver’s hair, tugging forcefully. But Evaine resisted, golden eyes sparkling mischievously. “What do we say, dear?”

The Spider Queen grit her teeth in frustration, a repressed whine at her throat. LeBlanc’s digits remained stroking her entrance, but never going in. Elise yanked at her again, but the Deceiver simply leaned her cheek on her abdomen, teeth nipping at the tail of her tattoo. Her tongue darted out to taste the sweat, and the Spider Queen shivered. “Evaine,” she repeated.

The pad of LeBlanc’s thumb pressed against Elise’s exposed clit, but it wasn’t enough. The Noxian jerked, wanting more of the friction. “Yes, Elise?” the Matron purred.

Fuck her. The Shadow Isler’s eyes closed, letting out a sound akin to a small whimper. “Please,” she whispered.

“Look at me and say it.”

Even knelt before her, LeBlanc was still the one in control. Fuck her. Elise’s eyes shot open, her smoldering look faced with the Matron’s calm and collected one. She threw all her dignity out the window. “Please.”

The Matron finally gave in, having successfully made the queen of spiders beg. She hummed around Elise’s clit, slipping two fingers into her vagina and beginning a smooth rhythm. The Spider Queen moaned loudly, grinding her hips forward and shutting her eyes tightly again. Shocks of pleasure shot up her body from the mind-numbing pleasure between her thighs, and Elise cried out again, all but forgetting they were in the hallway. A light sheen of sweat covered her exposed skin, the coolness of the air contrasting with the smothering heat at her core. She was wound up so tightly she was shaking, and it took all her willpower to not collapse as LeBlanc added another finger and curled it to massage her g-spot. Her walls squeezed desperately as she was pleasured, and she could feel an orgasm fast approaching.

One last nip on her clit pushed her over the edge. The Spider Queen whimpered as she came, hips jerking violently against the Matron. She partially lost her footing then, and Evaine’s hands tightened around her thighs as she continued to lap at her folds, licking up all of Elise’s juices. The Shadow Isler’s walls fluttered around her tongue, hungrily milking any sort of pleasure from the Deceiver. Her clawed hands dug into LeBlanc’s scalp in a desperate attempt to ground herself as orgasmic contractions continued to rack her body.

Elise slumped when it was over, crimson orbs sliding open tiredly to regard the Matron. Evaine was at the spider mage’s clit again, and the Shadow Isler was forced to push her away because she was so sensitive. Licking her lips and chuckling, LeBlanc stood, briefly placing her fingers in her mouth and grinning at the Spider Queen. She leaned in, almost as if to kiss her, but moved to the side at the last moment. The Shadow Isler could feel her long lashes against her cheek as she blinked. “I had fun, dear Elise. Let’s do it again sometime, hmm?” she purred.

And then the Matron of the Black Rose was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving a panting Elise leaning against the wall on shaky legs. The Shadow Isler’s expression morphed into a scowl, her mind already running with ideas to exact her revenge. Approaching footsteps to the right caught her attention, and as that person turned around the corner to enter the hallway, they were none the wiser of what had transpired between the Spider Queen and the Deceiver.


End file.
